Eve
by MikiyoYakushi
Summary: Scorpion finds out that his long lost sister, Eve has been living in Earthrealm through her childhood in order to be protected from what potential danger had threatened the Shrai ryu clan. Only to find out that his sister has fallen in love with his enemy.


**AN: Disclaimer, I do not own the very addictive very kickass game series of MK. Contains conflict and lemons, I wouldn't recomend letting your youngest sister read it. Pairing choice is Sub-zero X OC. Please enjoy and review^^...**

**Earthrealm 1**

Eve was a young child at the time. She wandered south of the Earthrealm, nearly starved to death. On the brake of death she wandered, not knowing where exactly it was she was going. Raised in the northwestern village, she had never been south before. As her life starts to slip from her barely held grip; she glanced up. As if a glimmer of hope, she had made her way to a snowy region, unfamiliar to her.

"Ha, pretty," she managed to run through the friendly snowflakes gently kissing her face. "Ah, I'm so happy. At least I can die in a pretty place like this," she fell to her knees. She laid there in the snow, patiently awaiting her death.

"Child, what are you doing way out here?" a masculine voice asked.

"Huh?" she looked up. A ninja dressed in blue was standing over her.

"You're from one of the villages up north, aren't you? How did you make it here?" he crouched down to her.

"I don't know. My mother died. I had no place to go, so I walked as far as I could."

"You're starved. If you're going to travel you at least need to know how to feed yourself properly. Dumb girl," he narrowed his eyes at her.

This made her laugh. "I'll be dead soon any ways."

"For a civilian, you accept death like a warrior. I can respect that. Normal humans can't stand this cold without dressing properly. Why don't you come with me? There's plenty of food. And I can give you warm clothes. What do you say?"

"I'd like that," she laid her head down in the snow.

"Can you stand?"

"I don't know," she said with a weak voice.

"Come on, here we go," he picked her up with no problem at all.

Eve stuffed her face with several meat items. The man uncovered his arms and hung his over layer of clothing up. Eve blushed, noticing how muscular he was. He laid a warm blue fuzzy coat over her back and shoulders.

"I must apologize I like my AC turned up on high," he sat across from her at the long grand table. "Slow down, it isn't going anywhere. Take your time."

"You don't care?"

"I don't mind, I don't usually get company unless something's gone wrong. It's not like you're going anywhere." After he had realized what he had said it was too late to take it back. He changed the subject. "What is your name, young stranger?"

"Eve. What's yours?"

"Sub-zero."

"Sub-zero, huh, that's a funny name."

"Eve is a funny name."

"Are you a ninja?"

"Yes, I'm the leader of the Lin Quei."

"Oh, you lead them?"

"Yeah, you sound surprised."

"It's just that my mother told me you guys were bad. I was never to come in contact with one."

"Sounds like mere rumors, considering most people doesn't think of us that way. Do I look bad?"

Eve studied him over. She went into a trance as she stared into his neon ice blue eyes. If she had been his enemy he could kill her with little to no effort, and yet she felt no fear. "No, you're right, silly idea. I meant you no offense by it."

"None taken." He looked her over as if it would be on the final exam. Her hair was long and black as ebony. She had strange yellow eyes, not something you normally come across in Earthrealm. He scratched his throat. Something about her seemed so familiar to him, as if he had seen this person before. But mostly, why was she raised to fear him. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Eve had said something he didn't catch. "What was that, I'm sorry I kinda zoned out there."

"I said thanks for the coat, it's very pretty," she snuggled in it.

There was something about her. Something more then meets the eye.

"Sub-zero?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay with you?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, of course you can." He bridged his fingers, looking her over once more. He didn't feel threatened by her, but you can never be too sure.

"Thank you," she hugged him, "My mother was wrong, you're so nice."

"I couldn't just leave you out there to die."

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek.

"Just ask one of my men to show you to you're room. Tell them you're my guest."

"Alright," she started away.

"Eve."

"Yeah?" she turned her attention to him.

"You can stay here as long as you like."

She smiled as if it was Christmas and she had just seen Santa fall down the chimney. "Thank you Sub-zero!" she called out to him excitedly, running in the opposite direction.

Sub-zero laid asleep in his bed. He woke up when he heard muffled voices outside his room. It was Eve arguing when his nightshift guards.

"Please," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, lady Eve, but we can't let you do that."

"But I can't sleep."

"Strict policy against assassins."

"But I'll cry, and-"

Sub-zero came out of his room.

"Sub-zero," his guards addressed him, "we're sorry for waking you."

He gave them a hard cold stare. "What the hell is this?"

"We're terribly sorry, we tried to tell her not to bother you, but-"

"She is a guest. How much emphasis do I have to put on it?"

"Sir?" the guards were confused.

"Are you alright, what's wrong?" he crouched down so he was eye level, his neon eyes sympathetic of his friend's pain.

"I couldn't sleep, I wanted to come sleep with you," she looked at him, mesmerized by his stare once more.

"Yeah, come on," he held her by the hand, leading her. He glared at the guards whispering, "make her cry again and I'll kill you."

The guards couldn't believe their eyes. Did their master really have a soft spot for a child?

Sub-zero climbed back into bed, "come on," he lifted the cover for her.

She crawled in with him, snuggling as close to him as she could. She rested her head and her hand on his chest, covered only by a thin layer of blue fabric. She reached up to touch his face. His mask was made of the same stuff.

He held her hand there. Her hand was so tiny to his. He groped at fingers with his fingertips as if to make sure all five were there.

"Good night," she sighed, feeling safer now then she had in days.

"Good night," he covered her hand completely. It was so warm.

Eve had stayed with Sub-zero for over a month, never once leaving his side. As the days flew by like minutes, Sub-zero's suspicions had left his mind completely. He was more than happy to share his home with Eve for however long she liked. He enjoyed her company.

Eve was playing outside by the gate. Sub-zero had told her not to venture off too far, because she could only tread so far where he could reach her in time if she was to get into any trouble.

"You there, girl, what is your name?" a ninja dressed in yellow addressed her.

"Um, my master told me not to talk to strangers," she backed away slowly. This man was intimidating.

"Who is your master?"

"Sub-zero. He'll fight you if you bother me," she threatened.

"Wouldn't be the first time I faced that cold fuck."

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"Listen, if you don't tell me your name I'm going to guess," he crouched down with a hand on her shoulder.

"It's Eve, listen he's going to be here any second."

"Eve?" he sounded both shocked and relieved. "The rumors were true."

"About what?"

"You. You don't know how happy this makes me feel, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Eve, honey, don't you know you're last name?"

"My mother told me not to tell it to people."

"And for good reason. I'm so thankful, of all the places for you to end up."

"Who are you any way? You're on Lin Kuei territory. You need to state your name and purpose," she tried to act like a big bad bodyguard to hide the fact that she was afraid of this man.

"My name is Scorpion of the Shirai Ryu clan. Your name is Eve of the Shirai Ryu clan, you're my sister."

"Wha-what?" she said with wide eyes.

"I heard that you were living in the Earthrealm. A woman took you in and raised you to keep you safe. To my relief it worked."

"Keep me safe from what?"

"Eve? Eve! I heard you scream, what's going on?" Sub-zero ran to catch up to her. "Ahhh!" he grabbed his throat, falling down. He had caught himself. "You!" he glared up at Scorpion.

"Hello, Sub-zero, uggh it tastes so foul like decaying flesh whenever I say it," Scorpion laid his hand over his head in disgust.

"What is it you want here? Haven't you antagonized me enough already? Or was Bi-han not enough for you?"

"No more than what you have done to me. You kill my whole goddamn family and now you have my sister!"

"Sister?"

"Oh stop acting cute, like you didn't know?"

"I thought something about her seemed awfully familiar."

"Why is she here? What do you want with her?"

"She is here as a guest and a close friend."

"Ha, don't make me laugh!"

"And what is it that you want with her?"

"I'm taking her to Netherrealm with me. She's the only family I have left and I want to protect her."

"Netherrealm? You won't be protecting her there, you'll only prison her!"

"So long as she is safe call it as you wish."

"I'm not letting you take her away from the only place she has ever called home," Sub-zero took his fighting stance.

"I don't understand why you can't just leave us b!" Scorpion drew out his sword, attacking Sub-zero with it, giving him barely enough time to draw out his to defend. The two went at it in a heated battle. Metal sang with each clash of their swords.

Eve sat away from the battle on a snow bank, confused, scared, not knowing which side exactly to take. All she could hope for was neither one of them got hurt. Even being a kid she knew well enough that wasn't going to happen.

The battle was coming to a close. Scorpion was hitting Sub-zero hard, he was having trouble blocking it, until finally… Scropion broke through.

"Sub-zero!" Eve cried out, tears welling up in her tear ducts. Scorpion had stabbed him through his abdominal. He fell to his knees at the mercy of Scorpion now.

"You won't ever hurt my family again!" he started to land the final blow.

"Leave him alone!" Eve cried out, shielding his body with her own.

Scorpion stopped dead in his tracks. "Eve, do you know who this man is? Do you know what he has done?"

"I was hungry, I haven't had anything to eat in a week. Sub-zero took me in. He fed me, and he even gave me this coat. He is my friend and I love him. I'll go with you if you'll just leave him alone."

"You got lucky this time cryomancer," Scorpion backed down and sheathed his sword.

"Eve," Sub-zero's voice was weak.

"Yes, what is it?" she leaned in towards him to listen.

"I want you to have this," he took off a black cloth necklace with a blue jewel hanging from its center. "It was my sister's. So long as you have it you'll never have any reason to feel imprisoned," he put it on her.

"It's beautiful, thank you," she started crying. "I love you," she touched his face, letting him grope her fingers like he always did to make sure she was alright.

"I've grown pretty attached to you myself," he admitted.

She kissed him on the cheek before joining up with her brother.

"Come, Eve," he demanded.

She took one final glance back at him.

He knew she didn't want to go.

**Netherrealm 1**

Netherrealm is no place for a child. Eve's soul could easily be consumed by evil. But she never forgot the kind stranger who helped her that fateful day. Being a child in the Netherrealm was difficult enough, but she had no fighting skills. She was a civilian, but she had no doubt in her mind that her big brother would protect her. And he did. Throughout the rest of her childhood Scorpion protected her from the many evil peoples that populated this hellious realm. She could wander pretty much anywhere with the confidence that he would protect her.

She lived in the Netherrealm up to her teen years. She grew into a beautiful young woman. She sat at the circle kitchen table, her head rested on her hand, gazing out the window.

"I wish you would stop that it's annoying." Brother is home. He hated her habit of daydreaming. It's what kept her her and not a soulless fiend like every other being in this hellhole.

"This place is so dead."

"If there was a hell this would be it, of course it's dead."

"Do you remember grass, brother? It's green isn't?"

He didn't answer.

"Oh I forgot, you actually travel through realms," she was so envious. She'd give anything to go not just anywhere, but home, Earthrealm.

"Eve, you can't travel through realms because you can't defend yourself."

"Then take me with you. I'm stuck here all of the time. I want to travel."

"You could care less about traveling. I know damn good and well where you want to go," it pissed him off, but he was right. That was among the only places she cared to go.

"You won't let me. Even for my birthday, you never let me."

"You know why," he stared her in the eyes, palms on table.

"Do I? I don't think I do?"

"It's all because of _him_," his fists clenched, he hated talking about it.

"About who brother?" she egged him on.

"Don't mock me. That bastard killed our family! And you would betray me as such?"

She blocked him out with her thoughts. She went back to gazing.

"You love him don't you?"

"If I said no you wouldn't believe me anyways."

"That's because you're easy to read. Your vulnerability makes you that much easier to read. I bet you still wear that stupid piece of jewelry even, don't you?"

"I don't have much, brother. This necklace is everything to me. Without it I'm just a civilian girl."

"Eve, you can't love him, he'll kill you."

"He had plenty of chances. I stayed with him for a month after all."

"Don't remind me. If you knew what it was like to lose everything, every living relative you've ever had you'd understand how important you are to me."

"I do brother, I was an orphan after all. I didn't even know I had family."

"Why do you insist on betraying me, your own blood? When you yourself know what it's like."

"I haven't betrayed you brother."

"If you loved me at all you would forget him."

"And if you loved me you would stop keeping me in confinement and let me think for myself for once!" she stormed out the door. In the trashcan to the left of the door was one of her most prized possessions. After she sanitized it they never used it. It was where her coat was. It was so big on her when she was a kid; it fit like a glove now. She put it on when she was most upset. It comforted her like only he himself could. Right then she wished it was his strong embrace surrounding her, other than the coat. But it was all she had left.

She had decided to take a walk. The orange sky above was almost the same shade as the ground below. Monsters hung from above like Christmas decorations. As she walked through a crowd of monsters she stood out with her blue coat. They were an aggressive do first think later clan, but they knew who she was. They knew better. She finally got at the end of town. She headed for a hill that over looked a vast wasteland. It was far from town, far from everything. She sat up on top, overlooking the dead endless fields of nothingness. She clenched her jewel on her necklace.

"You knew all along what he wanted with me, didn't you… Sub-zero," she sighed. The smoggy wind blew her hair fiercely.

When she returned home Scorpion had been setting at the table. He looked like he had been there for a while.

"Hey," she smiled a weak smile.

"Hey," he sounded guilty. His headgear wasn't on. His dark long hair was a mess. He adjusted his fabric mask he wore under his headgear.

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry, Eve, you're my sister I shouldn't have said those things to you," this was him speaking his true voice, no alterations to make him intimidating. "It's bad enough that I keep you locked up here. You should be aloud to do as you please here," he never once failed to mention the key word "here". Eve didn't want to be "here". Eve was sick of "here".

"I'll forgive you only if you do me one favor."

"What would that be?"

"Tell me, is he still alive? If you know you have to tell me," she bared her weight on his shoulders, giving him eye contact.

"After we left his men treated his wounds. Your precious boyfriend is still alive," he had done his part, now he was irritated. He put his headgear back on.

"Where are you going?"

"There's more than enough monsters in this realm. I have my hobbies too. You like to drool over blocks of ice and I enjoy terrorizing the night. See ya."

"Bye, brother, have fun," She faked enthusiasm.

"Don't worry I will," he disappeared into the night.

Eve laid in the bed tossing and turning. She couldn't get him out of her head. Those eyes, she had been caught in his trance. She missed his arms around her at night. She missed laying against his chest. Their talks about her childhood or about random anythings. She once asked him why the sky was blue. It wasn't until she got older that she realized how he could possibly know that had nothing to do with the color of his clothes. She missed him so much. She couldn't help but to wander what would have happened if he had won that fight so long ago. Would she have protected her brother she never knew. Probably. But she would still be there. She would still be… happy.

The next morning she got up before Scorpion could even stir. She was fed up, it was time to do something. She stood on her secluded hilltop. She closed her eyes clenching her necklace. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

"How did it ever come to this?" a woman was beside her.

"I didn't know anyone would be up here," she turned to face the woman. It was Ashirah. She had never met her in person.

"You don't think you're the only one who wants to get away, do you?"

"You're not going to stop me, I've already made up my mind," Eve concentrated on the cliff edge.

"You're Scorpion's younger sister, Eve?"

"What is it to you?"

"Nothing really, I was just seeing if whether or not I was right is all. To tell you the truth I never really liked him."

"He's my brother so I'm supposed to."

"Do as he says?"

Eve didn't say anything.

"That necklace, where did you get it?"

"An old friend of mine gave it to me."

"It's made from material the same as what opens the portals. I bet you could travel wherever they are with it."

"You're joking! And it isn't funny!" Eve turned towards her, glaring.

"Fine continue on then, and you'll never find out. I'll simply desecrate your remains and fetch it for myself.

"It will never be yours!"

This made her smile, "you better run along then before I decide to kill you for it."

Eve knew she wasn't kidding. Of all the people here, she was the only one Scorpion was unsure of whether or not he could defeat her. She headed in whatever direction her feet would carry her. She ran and ran, until she couldn't run anymore. She ended up in front of the portal out of here. If she left Scorpion would be mad for sure there's no telling what he would do. But if she could see him again at least just one more time. She closed her eyes. Her feet began to move forward. She opened her eyes. She had went through the first half of the portal. Now she was surrounded by several different portals. She gasped with excitement. This would be the first fun thing she had done since she had been in the Netherrealm. Left it. She proceeded through the green portal she knew as the one leading to Earthrealm. She went through it, stepping out onto grass on the other side.

**Earthrealm 2**

"Grass!" she bent down to touch it. But what she really couldn't wait for was to see snow. She stood up straight to look around, realizing she really didn't know which way she was going. She would end up wandering forever if she didn't find a close by village to ask someone for directions. She decided to follow a stream, in hopes of coming in contact with someone. She tried to remember what route her and Scorpion had taken when they left. Nope. Nothing. Her suppressed memory of that day wouldn't allow it. She spotted a traveler on the road.

"Hey!" she waved at him.

"Huh?" he turned his attention to her.

She laughed.

"Hey down there!" he waved back at her.

"Can you help me? I'm trying to find the Lin Quei's territory?"

"Isn't that their coat you're sporting?" he hinted to the fact that she should already know where to go.

"Heh, my friend gave it to me. He's in with the Lin Quei," she scratched her head in embarrassment. "I've only been there once and it was a long time ago. Can you tell me how to get there?"

"I can't tell you how to get there."

"Ohh," she frowned.

"But I can mark it on a map for you. I should have a copy in my pack, somewhere," he took his backpack off and set it on the ground.

"Oh really? Thank you!" she ran to him.

"Aha! Here it is," he laid the map out on the ground. Lin Quei is very south of the map. You can get there by taking this route, probably would be the quickest way," he circled the location on the map and highlighted the route. "Route starts there," he pointed at the route branching off to the left of the one they stood on.

"Thanks Mr.!" She took off in the direction he had sent her off.

This had been the same road her and Scorpion had been on. She remembered catching a butterfly and he crushed it. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know how to handle kids. It made her cry though. He felt bad after that. He caught her another one and she cheered up. He was learning. After all, it wasn't like he was the worst brother in the world, he did care about her. He just didn't understand her need to get out. Why she daydreamed about grass, and blue skies. That was her home. His understanding was where they were now was her home.

She looked up at the skies above. It was gray. A flake of snow as small as she was fell for her. She caught it in the palm of her hand.

"I'm home," the words put together in a single sentence, sounded so fictional. She stared ahead. About a mile away of where she stood was the start of Lin Quei territory. She continued for the gate.

"Halt, who goes there?" One of two guards asked her when she walked up on them.

She ignored them for the briefest moment, admiring the grand architecture of the tall gate.

"I said who goes there?"

"My name is Eve of the Shirai Ryu clan, I'm Scorpion's sister," she covered her mouth. "Oops." She told that to beings in the Netherrealm so they wouldn't mess with her. But releasing that information here would get her killed for sure.

"Scorpion's sister? You are a threat to our leader, you must die," they readied their weapons.

"Wait, no! I'm Sub-zero's friend. See, he gave me this coat, and a necklace," when she reached for her necklace they shot a blast of ice at her.

"Nonsense!" They continued attacking her.

"Shit!" she fumbled around, to evade their attacks. She snuck past them, and ran inside.

"Come back here!" they chased after her, hot on her heels, blasting at her with ice.

"Damn it! Why did this have to happen? Why me?" She looked back at the two guards chasing her. "You just 'had' to ruin my day, didn't you?"

"You'll never get to Sub-zero!"

"Oh yeah! Ahh!" she tripped and fell on her face. This was it, she was done for. Had she really gotten this close, only to die? She heard them catch up to her.

"Prepare to die!"

She flinched. This was it. She waited. Nothing happened. Why had they stopped? She peeked up. Sub-zero waved them to a halt.

"What's going on he asked?"

"This woman is a threat to you sir," one of them answered.

"Yeah, she looks vicious doesn't she?" he said sarcastically. "What is your name, girl?"

"Eve, sir, Eve of the Shirai Ryu clan," she panted to catch her breath.

"It can not be," he crouched down. He lifted her head to look into her eyes. The same yellow he remembered from long ago. "Right it is so," he stood upright.

"Sir?" the guard asked. In a swift movement he froze the two of them.

"You two," he looked at two soldiers that had been watching the scean.

"Y-yes sir," they nervously answered him.

"Congratulations, you've been promoted. Take to your new post."

"Yes sir!" they ran to the entrance of the gate.

"And you," he said to the soldier who had came out with him.

"Yes sir?"

"Tell everyone, that if they so much as say no to this woman about anything, I'll kill them personally. She is a very special guest."

Eve smiled at this.

"Yes sir," the soldier left.

"Welcome home, Eve."

She stood up. She took a second to look at him. She hugged him. "I've missed you so much," she cried.

"Not a day has gone by that I haven't worried about you. Now look at you. You've gotten taller, prettier; you're all grown up on me," he studied her.

"Bullshit, you're still so much taller than me," she looked up at him.

"I have to be to keep you in line," he joked.

"I'm not bad!"

"The coat fits you now. I see you still have it."

"I've kept it all these years. One of the things to help me keep sane."

"It looks good on you. Come walk with me, there's much to talk about." She joined his side as they walked. "How did you get here? Scorpion didn't let you come by yourself did he?"

"No, I came alone. A woman told me that the necklace you gave me should allow me to travel through portals."

"It only works for Earthrealm. I had hoped that one day you would find your way back home. How has Scorpion been treating you?"

"What can I say, he's my brother. We get into fights of course. He protects me as he had promised. But like you had predicted he kept me confined within the Netherrealm," she sighed.

To his surprise, she hugged his arm, resting her head on it.

"He's a good brother, Sub-zero. He just doesn't fully understand me. Still, he tries. Can you tell me something?"

"Anything."

"What would have happened if you had won that fight?"

"I don't know, Eve, there's really no telling what would have happened."

"Did he hurt you?" she turned to face him. She rubbed her hand over the area where her brother's sword had pierced him.

"I've had worse," he laid his hand over hers. Her fingers weren't small anymore, but long and slender, yet still so much smaller than his.

"Sometimes I wonder if he really loves me, the way he tries to take away everything that's important to me."

"He loves you, Eve, he just wants to protect you. Even though the way he does it isn't right. In his mind, keeping you away from here is keeping you safe."

"I don't want to go back, but I know once he realizes I'm gone he will come for me. He'll make me go back. When I'm there I just feel so lifeless, like the creatures I see dwelling there."

"Listen to me, you aren't lifeless like those things," he tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"I wanted to die. I thought I'd never be able to come back."

"You're here now," he hugged her. Her words hurt him badly. He didn't want to think about her lying dead somewhere, being fed on by monsters. He loosened his grip.

Eve reached up to touch his face. She rolled his mask down to uncover his lips. She tilted her head upward to kiss him. She held his head in her hands. He held her closer to him, caressing her hair. His breath was cool and sensational like nothing she ever knew. Despite his age difference his face was surprisingly young looking. She could stay this way forever. In his arms, where she really felt protected. When they separated. Sub-zero smiled and kissed her once more. He had a very cute smile. She had always been curious to see what it looked like. He pulled away. He ran his hand down the back of her head, petting her.

"Let's head back. If I know you at all, I know you haven't eaten since you've been here," he pulled his mask back up.

"If I know you at all, I know you change the subject whenever things get awkward," she smiled slyly.

"You really shouldn't lie," he kidded.

"I'm not lying and you know it," she punched him in the arm.

"You're your brother's sister."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because that kinda hurt," he rubbed his arm.

Eve sat at the table, eating like a pig. Just like the first day she came there.

"What has he been feeding you?" Sub-zero cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't like it, whatever it is," she shook her head no.

He chuckled.

"Well, I love you, I'll be going to sleep now," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Sleep well."

"You too," she smiled back at him, before heading in the direction of her old room.

Sub-zero was asleep in his bed. The sound of metal quickly woke him up. Eve was over top of him with his own sword to his throat.

"Eve, what are you doing?" he crawled backwards. She kept the blade on him.

"I can't live like this anymore. He's going to come back after me. I don't want to go back."

"I understand this, but why do you have my sword to my throat?"

"I was contemplating killing myself with it. Then I thought it through. Scorpion would think you did it. I don't want you killing my brother, it isn't his fault he is the way he is. And I don't want him killing you. So if I'm going to do this right. I'm going to have to take you with me."

"You're speaking irrationally. Listen to me, put the sword down," he spoke softly to her.

"No," she started crying.

"Yes."

"I can't do it."

"Yes, you can."

"Can I do something?"

"What is it?"

"I'd like to kiss you. One last time before we die."

"Alright," he uncovered his lips.

Eve bent over to kiss him.

He gripped her wrist, making her drop the sword. He forced her over on her back, pinning her down.

"You hurt me!" she cried.

"You were going to kill me."

"Let me go! Give it back to me! I need it! I need it!" she cried.

"He never should have taken you with him," he stared at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Please, I'm begging you, give it back," her voice was low, almost a whisper.

"No," he shook his head.

"I need it!" she cried.

"You don't need it," he kissed her. "You don't need it," he kissed her again, this time with more feeling. He held her face in his hands to keep her from moving.

"Get off!" she barely moved him away an inch. "I hate you! I hate you!" she beat against his chest with balled up fists.

"No, you don't," he gasped before kissing her again.

"Yes, I do, I hate, you!" she managed to move him away again.

He laughed.

"Stop it. Stop laughing!"

"Eve, of all things, you don't hate me," he smiled.

"Please, at least let me die," her plead was almost a whisper.

His facial expression dropped.

"I don't want to go back there," she stared up at him with wistful eyes.

"You've been so special to me, ever since you were a little girl. I couldn't stand losing you, but I'd rather you be there, and be safe, than be dead."

"But, I can't stand living without you. I know Scorpion will protect me, but I want that to be you," her voice cracked.

"You can come back here next chance you get, here me?"

"Yeah," she calmed down.

"Now do you think I can kiss you without you trying to shove me away. Because you really can't," he laughed.

"Shut up," she pulled him into a kiss. She slid off his headpiece, uncovering his short black hair. She ran her fingers through it.

He kissed under her jaw line and around to her earlobe. She exhaled, her body pressing itself that much closer to him. He suckled at her skin, earning a soft gasp from her.

Her stiff fingers combed through his hair slowly as she began to lose herself.

He kissed down her neck to her collarbone. He unzipped her coat, sliding it from her arms. He traced her arms as gently as if he would break her. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

She finished taking it off the rest of the way, staring up into his hypnotic eyes.

He kissed her passionately on the lips, sliding his hand up her shirt to touch her skin. Her skin was soft and rich with indulgent like only a woman could ever be. He rolled her shirt up, placing his mouth over her mound.

Her hums grew into a gasp as she could feel his hand brush up against her thigh from the inside of her skirt. Her thighs started to quiver as she felt him rub against her crotch. She gasped once more, feeling herself become weaker and weaker. She helped him pull her underwear down.

He rubbed between her delicate folds up to her most sensitive of spots, egging her on.

She gasped, sudden surges of ecstasy emitting through her newly found body. She hummed and whined, trying to control herself vocally.

Getting the hint, Sub-zero stretched himself out to kiss her.

She held his face in her hands.

When he pulled away he looked at her with dimmed loving eyes. He kissed her once more, before kissing down her body. He rolled up her skirt, licking between her slit in a upward motion.

She gasped, tilting her head back.

He kissed at her clit, suckling at it.

She gasped once more as her body started to tense up.

He licked and kissed at her, making her body tense each time.

She moaned, her body moving uncontrollably as she reached her climax. She calmed down, catching her breath as she came.

He tasted her once more, before moving away to remove the rest of his clothes. He took off her panties the rest of the way. He entered her slowly.

Eve winced at the pain as she felt her hymen bust.

"I'm sorry," he gave her a gentle kiss. "Do you want me to stop?"

"It's fine, I don't want you to," she smiled.

He kissed her as he slowly went back out.

Eve closed her eyes tightly together to focus on something else other than the pain. She thought about when she was a kid, living for that one month's time she had here. Those were her happiest memories. It all came to an end when her long lost brother Scorpion had came after her to take her to live with him in the Netherrealm. She remembered the first day she had went there. There was molten lava all around them. Eve had almost fell in it. Scorpion grabbed her by the hand, pulling her close beside him.

"Be careful, it's dangerous, you could get hurt. Stay beside me, okay?"

"Thank you, brother," she hugged him around his waist.

He petted her on the head. If she hadn't known any better she'd say in that moment he just smiled.

Sub-zero bared his teeth from the intense ecstasy she had been giving him.

"You can try going faster now," she looked out from her daze.

"Are you sure, because I can stop any time you want me to," a bead of sweat dripped off of his hair.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she nodded.

He picked up his paste, panting as he went faster.

Eve gasped. She linked her wrists around him in order to bring him closer. She moaned, throwing her head back on the pillow and gripping his shoulders with long nails as he hit her spot deep within her core. She panted, digging her nails into his back, earning a gasp from him in turn. She couldn't take it anymore. Ecstasy shot through her body like never before. She let out a loud moan before she climaxed.

He wasn't far off either. The tightening of her walls around him gave him just what he needed. He moaned as he released. They both panted till they caught their breath. He kissed her passionately. He pulled away to smile at her.

She gave him a peck, before getting up.

Eve was in the shower when Sub-zero entered the bathroom. "I brought you a shirt you can sleep in," he watched her figure through the shower curtain.

"Thanks."

He stood there in silence.

"My brother is dead isn't he?"

"..."

"He tells me all kinds of stuff but I never know what to believe and what not to believe."

"He is dead, I killed him," he admitted.

"Why?" she turned off the water. She wrapped a towel around her and stepped out. Now looking him in the eyes she repeated her question, "Why?"

"Our clans are rivals. He challenged me, I won. That is all there is too it."

"No it isn't. No it isn't. Why is our clan rivals?" she was infuriated.

"It's just something you're born into, Eve."

"Is that why he lives in the Netherrealm?"

"Yes."

"And what of me?"

He didn't say anything.

"And what about my sister-in-law and my nephew? Did you kill them too?"

"Despite what he may have told you, I had nothing to do with that."

"Really now? Then who did?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't me. The Lin Quei took no part in it."

"I hate you," she glared up at him.

"No you don't." She couldn't tell what his expression was after he had his mask back on, it annoyed her.

"I'm supposed to," she corrected herself.

"You love me, I've known it from day one," he pulled her close to him.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

"But isn't our clans rivals?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the hold up?"

"It's different with you, Eve. I don't know why but despite that fact I feel like doing the opposite."

"Are you going to kill Scorpion again and take his soul away?"

"I don't know, that all depends on him."

"I love you both so much I wish you would stop fighting," she rested her head against his chest. He had his clothes back on. He cradled her head with his hand, stroking back her hair.

She fell asleep in his arms, her head rested against his chest. The way it always should have been.

Sub-zero was going to see Eve home. They walked past the two frozen guards. Eve stuck her tongue out at them.

"They wont bother you anymore."

(phew I so thought I was a goner)

They passed the gate. "Goodbye, lady Eve, have a safe trip home," the guard said with great enthusiasm.

"See ya when I get back. Please don't shoot at me, okay," she waved at them with a friendly smile.

Sub-zero looked back at them.

"No mam, we wont," they said in unison.

"Told you so."

"Hmm," she hugged his arm, resting her head on it. They walked the same road her and Scorpion had taken. "This is the same road me and brother took."

Sub-zero glanced down at her, "It might seem like it, but it isn't going to be forever. You're strong, you can handle this."

"What could possibly give you that idea? Especially after what I tried to get by with last night."

"I once knew a little girl who faced death in the face with no fear. It was that will to surrvive that motivated me to save her."

"Stupid little girl didn't know what she was getting herself into," she blushed.

"No, I'll have to agree with you on that," he laughed. "Still, would you take it back if you could?" he blocked her path, looking her in the eyes.

"No, I don't think I would," she zoned out. It wasn't until he moved from where he was that she realized they were already at the portal to the Netherrealm. She ran to him, hugging him as tight as she possibly could, "I love you so much. I promise I'll come back first chanse I get."

"I'll be waiting for you," he exposed his face.

Eve threw her arms around his neck, giving him a passionate kiss. She felt so small as she backed away from him towards the portal. She reminded herself how much he believed in her to keep herself from breaking down crying.

"Bye, wish me luck," she faked a smile. She disappeared into the portal.

Netherrealm 2

When Eve came out of the portal, she was surrounded by monsters. She stared at them in confusion. Why had they gathered around her like that? Were they looking for her? She ran past them.

"There she is," one of them pointed her out.

Scorpion came to greet her. "Eve, I've been looking everywhere for you. Where the devil have you been?"

"She came out of the portal," one of the locals said.

Scorpion stabbed him with his sword. "That isn't possible, she can't activate portals, can you?"

"No. No, brother you know I can't travel through portals," she lied. He could usually tell whether or not she was lying. She hoped he would believe her this time.

"Humph, impossible, he doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. I don't care where you've been, so long as you're safe."

"I just needed some time away, that's all," she smiled.

"You're smiling? Why?"

"I think it's funny that you worry so much about me."

"I'm glad to see you smile. I hate seeing you sulk all of the time, it drives me insane."

"I'll try to do less of it, if it will help keep you're mind at ease, brother," she smiled once more.

"Long walks do wonders for you, don't they?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"I guess," she shrugged.

"Whatever, at least you're not so depressed. Let's go home," he led the way.

"Alright, brother," she followed.

"Did you ever sleep last night?"

"Hardly at all, I am quite tired."

"Well, get some rest then," he sat at the kitchen table.

"Are you sure it's alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"I love you, brother, sorry I worried you," she hugged him.

"I'm sorry I repelled you away."

"It's alright," she yawned. She passed out as soon as she climbed in the bed to go to sleep. She slept better than she had in years. She could remember so clearly his embrace around her as she slept safely in his arms. In her dreams, she was still asleep, there, in his arms.

Scorpion watched his younger sister as she slept peacefully.

When Eve woke up it was afternoon.

"I can't believe I slept that long," she sat up in her bed.

"I'm going out, Eve, would you like to come along with me?" Scorpion stood in her doorframe.

She didn't know how to react to this. He never asked her to go anywhere with him. "Yeah, I'd like that," she climbed out of her bed. "Where are we going?"

"Just around the Netherrealm."

She didn't say anything to this, but in her mind she was thinking, "figures." Instead she answered, "Cool, sounds like fun."

The two of them walked outside in Netherrealm.

"How was you're walk?"

"Refreshing, I think I just needed to get out of the house."

"Did you make any discoveries?"

"Discoveries like?"

"I don't know, it may sound stupid, but some people go on vision quests."

"No, it was just a simple walk. That was all, just to clear my head," she laughed. Had he really thought she went on a vision quest?

"You're so strange, sometimes I don't think I understand you at all," he paused to rack his brain.

"You think I'm weird? Don't point a finger brother because there will be two pointed back at you," she laughed, pointing her two index fingers at him.

"Oh no I can't stand gossip," he said with dry enthusiasm as he pet her head, messing her hair up.

"Don't!" she laughed. "You haven't done that since I was a little girl. Is that your way of showing affection, brother?"

"I don't know anymore. I believe there was once a time when I knew the meaning of that word," he looked up, seeing a group of monsters passing them by. One of them accidentally brushed shoulders with Eve. He quickly inched away the moment he had realized what it was he had done. "You, dirty piece of filth! What do you have to say for yourself?" Scorpion snapped.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry lady Eve, it will never happen again," he frantically apologized.

"You know the penalty for anyone that messes with my sister!"

"No, please don't!" he pleaded.

Scorpion pierced him with his spear, "Get over here!" When he yanked him he ripped apart.

"Cut it out! He said he didn't mean it!" Eve yelled at him.

"But it's so much fun," he rolled his eyes back into his head in ecstasy.

"He's gone mad!" the group cowered. He mercilessly killed them one by one. The last one left was down on his knees at his mercy.

"Want to finish him, Eve? I'll let you. It's really very easy to do," he looked back at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not like you, brother," she turned away. She flinched as the monster's blood hurling scream filled her ears. "Why are you so destructive?" she looked back at him.

"How is it possible that we're related?" he calmed down.

"If you have any question in you're mind that I'm you're sister, then what is your attachment to me?"

He didn't say anything.

"Brother, don't you love me?"

He kept quiet.

"Answer me!"

Nothing.

"Because, if I'm not your sister and you don't love me, then why the hell am I here? I'm not just some 'thing' that you can have possession over!" She left him standing there.

He stood there, cockatiel tears streamed down his face. "You're right, Eve, you're not something I can have possession over… But you are my sister and I will protect you," he glared fiercely over the dead bodies.

Eve laid in her bed crying. She was ready to go back. But she couldn't go back, not yet, but soon.

Eve left very early in the morning with high hopes that it would be too early for Scorpion to even think about stirring.

"Well well, Eve, just where is it that you think you're going?" Scorpion stalked her from afar. "Just another enlightening walk I hope," he chuckled darkly. Eve stepped through the portal out of the Netherrealm. "I didn't think it possible. So that's where you've been going, little sister," he glared after her.

Earthrealm 3

Eve walked down the road that would take her to Lin Quei territory.

"Make it back already?" Sub-zero waited for her.

"There you are!" she threw her arms around him.

"I was just making my way back to see if you had returned yet," he held her.

"I couldn't stand another day there. Brother has gone mad. I thought he just wanted to spend time with me but he killed these monsters that weren't even doing anything. It was horrible. I'm just so infuriated with him right now, ughhh!" she pasted back and forth, irritated.

"Well, you're here now," he grabbed her by the hand to help calm her.

She blushed then nodded, "yeah, you're right," she let him lead her the rest of the way back.

"Hello, Miss. Eve," the guards greeted her.

"Hey guy! Oh, I've missed you so much," she gave them a hug.

Sub-zero cocked an eyebrow. He cleared his throat as if to remind her he was still there.

She laughed, walking through the gate with him. "Jealous much?" she bumped him playfully on the arm.

"No I'm not," he lied.

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Liar," she stunk her tongue out at him.

"Of all the women I've ever known, you have to be the oddest one out of them all," he laughed.

"That's why you love me," she smiled.

"I guess I couldn't have it any other way," he looked up.

"I think it's sweet."

"What is?"

"I never would have taken you for the jealous type," she winked.

He rolled his eyes.

She hummed, resting her head on his arm. "I'm so hungry," she whined.

"You always are."

"Hey now, that's not very nice."

"You're just easy to read."

"You're mean," she pouted.

Eve finished off her food. She watched as Sub-zero had his head rested on his hand.

"What are you doing way over there?"

"Nothing," he glanced over at her.

She walked over to him.

"Something wrong?" he looked up at her.

"No," she sat on his lap. She took off his mask and the top piece that goes over his hair. She kissed him passionately, running her fingers through his hair. He gripped her waist to bring her closer. He pulled away after realized once more where they were.

"I think we should," he nodded in the direction of his room.

"Yeah, good idea," she panted.

The two of them panted heavily as he moved in and out of her.

"Uhh," she moaned softly as she climaxed.

He slowed to a stop, kissing her passionately.

Sub-zero woke up with an intense burning in his throat. He cradled it in pain.

"Sub-zero, what's wrong?" Eve shook him frantically, not knowing what to do. "I'll get some help, okay," she petted his head, worried. She left the room.

"No, Eve, don't go," he called after her, but his voice was too weak to catch her attention.

She entered the kitchen.

"Hello, Eve," a familiar voice made her jump. She turned around slowly to see Scorpion sitting at the kitchen table.

"B-brother, what are you doing here?" she said the first thing that came to mind.

"It's really quite funny, I was about to ask you the same thing. Although it is really quite obvious," he hinted at the long white T-shirt she wore.

"I-I-"

"Tell me, little sister, are you having fun trying to explain yourself?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" she glared at him.

"Don't worry, I'll give the two of you time to get dressed. Just let your little boyfriend know his death awaits him outside," he left.

"Eve, are you alright?" Sub-zero rushed to her.

"S-Scorpion, he's-"

"Yes, I know. Go get dressed. It's time to finish what we started," he was already dressed and ready.

Eve hesitated.

"Go on!"

She ran back into his room to get dressed.

Sub-zero stood outside to face Scorpion.

"You take my family away from me, and now you've taken away my sister."

"You know damn good and well she came here of her own free will. Of course you wouldn't know what that means, now would you?" Sub-zero glared at him.

"I hope you're ready to face death my adversary. Tell me something, do you think Eve will still love you even after you're dead and repulsive?" Scorpion drew his sword.

"I don't know, from the way she talks, she still loves you an awful lot," Sub-zero readied his sword.

"You bastard! How dare you talk with her about such things!" Scorpion attacked him. "Tell me, how do you plan on killing her once you've gotten your use out of her?" they crossed blades.

"I'd never harm her! You have done plenty of that!" They crossed blades once more.

"Would you break her neck? She's so fragile, you know. It really wouldn't take much. It isn't like she has any skills when it comes to fighting," Scorpion spun around, blocking Sub-zero's next attack.

"For her brother, you know so little about her."

"For her enemy, you know so much!" Scorpion gained an opining. He took advantage of it by punching him as hard as he could, knocking him back.

Sub-zero struck Scorpion with his sword, getting a gash out of it.

"Is that the best you can do?" Scorpion laughed. He up rose fire where Sub-zero was standing. He dodged it, hurling ice back at him. Scorpion dodged it, striking him down with his sword.

Sub-zero laid weak on the ground.

Scorpion took off his mask and headgear. "You've taken my family away from me, now you will learn what it is like to enter the abyss!" He attacked him with his spear.

"Brother stop!" Eve yelled out.

"Eve?" Scorpion's eyes widened. Blood splashed him in the face.

"H-he didn't do it," she coughed up blood. "Our clan, it wasn't Sub-zero that killed them," she looked up at him.

"Then who was it?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't hi-" she fell over.

"Eve!" Sub-zero stumbled over to her.

"No, you stay away from her!" Scorpion yelled at him.

"She's dead. You killed her," he fell over beside of her. "Eve? Eve!" he shook her; trying to wake her up.

"Eve." She could faintly hear her name being called. "Eve." The voice disappeared.

"Eve," a woman's voice called out to her. Her voice was so delicate and beautiful. She had never heard it before. "Hello, Eve," the woman appeared before her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your sister, Hanzo's wife."

"You're brother's wife?"

"Mm hm," she nodded.

"Does that mean that I'm-"

"Dead?"

"Yeah, am I?"

"Yes, you are. But fear not, the Scorpion you now know once knew what it was like to love. He used to be so compassionate. I'm so sorry that he has given you so much trouble."

"Don't be, I mean he is my brother. It's something I've learned to put up with."

She laughed playfully. "Will you give him this message for me?"

"Yes, anything."

"Tell him that his family have found their resting place among the afterlife and that we love him still."

"I'll tell him."

"It isn't your time yet. I'll send you back. Goodbye, Eve," she disappeared.

"Eve." There was that voice again. "Eve!" It got louder.

When she first opened her eyes, her vision was blurry.

"Eve? Scorpion, she's coming back. Eve, Eve can you hear me?"

"Sub-zero?" she smiled up at him.

"Oh my gods Eve don't do that, you scared me," he held her head up.

"Eve, how do you feel?" Scorpion crouched beside her.

"Hanzo's wife told me to tell him that she loves him, and that she passed on," she smiled up at him.

"I see," he stood up, sheathing his sword.

"Brother?"

"I leave her to you. I wont bother you anymore. Will you just promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Take good care of my little sister. She's all the family I have left in the world," Scorpion looked back at him.

"You have my word."

**AN: Still debating on whether or not a sequel is in order I might make up my mind with a few reviews ;) I believe references for my madness is in order. If you've ever watched Interview with a vampire, yes the scean with Claudia snuggling with Brad Pitt in his coffin is very cute and not the least bit perverted. If you have ever watched House of flying daggers you will see a great comparison. If you have ever seen Memoirs of a Geisha see where I get my age difference idea. I looked up a lot of my shit on wikipedia so if any of my information is inaccurate please tell me. I've only just been introduced to MK.**


End file.
